goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil Gets Grounded S1E2 - Pencil Gets Grounded For DOUBLE ETERNITY!
Pencil: School’s out! Now I am gonna change Dream Island High School into Rovio CEO! (Pencil changes DIHS to Rovio CEO) Pencil: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I did it! I changed the high school into Rovio CEO! Puffball: Pencil! DID YOU JUST CHANGE THE SCHOOL INTO ROVIO CEO? OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT’S IT, I AM TELLING RUBY ON YOU! I’M SHOWING HER THAT YOU CHANGED SCHOOL INTO ROVIO! Pencil: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! (Puffball flies into Ruby’s office) Puffball: Ruby! Pencil changed school into Rovio CEO! Please suspend her for 1 month for doing that and call her parents to ground her for double eternity! Look at what Pencil did to the high school’s logo! Ruby: Ok! Ok! (Ruby walks with Puffball into the front of high school) Ruby: IT IS ROVIO CEO! OH MY GOSH PENCIL, HOW DARE YOU CHANGE SCHOOL INTO ROVIO CEO? THATS IT PENCIL, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 MONTH FOR DOING THAT AND I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS RIGHT NOW! I AM GLAD PUFFBALL TOLD THIS TRUTH. (Ruby calls Pencil’s parents, and when Pencil got home) Pencil’s Dad: PENCIL! COME HERE NOW! Pencil: What? Pencil’s Dad: WE JUST GOT A CALL FROM RUBY SAYING THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCUSED BY PUFFBALL FOR CHANGING SCHOOL INTO ROVIO! SCHOOL IS IMPORTANT AND IS ONLY FOR EDUCATION! THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN CHANGE IT TO ROVIO! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THATS IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE ETERNITY! I AM GOING TO CALL BATTLE FOR BFDI, INANIMATE INSANITY, LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE, ELWOOD CITY, AJHQ, LIOPLEURODONS, VBS CHARACTERS, EAST BUNNYHOP, DASH TAG, BEST FIENDS AND THE OTHERS! AND TOMORROW, I’LL HAVE A CONFERENCE WITH RUBY FOCUSING ON YOUR BAD BEHAVIOR! Pencil’s Mom: I agree with your dad! (Ruby walks into Pencil’s house, bringing in a bag of nappies) Pencil’s Mom: Here comes Ruby! Ruby: Pencil, here is your surprise for changing school into Rovio CEO! Pencil: What? Ruby: It’s a nappy! Pencil: Oh no! Not that! (Ruby puts the nappy on Pencil) Ruby: Here, Pencil, now pee and poop on your nappy instead of your toilet, then your toilet and underwear will be donated to a random poor family that don’t have underwear or a toilet. (30 minutes later) Pencil’s Dad: There is a lot of visitors to tell you and teach you a lesson. Derpyunikitty: I am Derpyunikitty and we are all users from BFDI wiki and Object Shows Fanonpedia! We heard you changed school into Rovio! Fanny: I am Fanny and we are from Battle For BFDI! I hate that you changed school into Rovio CEO! Marshmallow: I am Marshmellow and we are from Inanimate Insanity II! You will be forced to watch primetime shows on DVD not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio such as Teen Titans, Big City Greens, Steven Universe, Stop Bullying NOW and more not by Lucasfilm or Rovio! And also baby shows on DVD like Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Doc McStuffins, Thomas And Friends and more baby shows not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio. Daniel Tiger: I am Daniel Tiger and we are all people of The Land of Make Believe! You will be forced to play video games like Sonic Colors, Sonic Lost World, Splatoon, Wii Play and more not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio, even educational ones. Arthur: I am Arthur Read and we are all Elwood citizens. I am so mad at you for changing school into Rovio CEO. Giggles: I am Giggles and we are Happy Tree Friends! Your behavior makes me scream and I’m gonna scream RIGHT NOW!!!! Liza: I am Liza and we are AJHQ! We don’t allow changing school into Rovio, that changing school into Rovio would be vandalism! Hope: I am Hope the jaguar and we are all characters of VBS 2018 Shipwrecked! You will be forced to have and use all of our VBS stuff! Snowball: I am Snowball and we are all characters of VBS 2017 Operation Arctic! Jesus Christ told you to obey and listen to everyone, but you refused! Now you’re forced to use our VBS Operation Arctic Stuff. Romper The River Otter: I am Romper The River Otter and I am from VBS 2018 Rolling River Rampage! You will forced to use Rolling River Rampage stuff and read books like Charlotte’s Web, Umbrella Summer, The BFG, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory and more not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio. Sergeant The St Bernard: I am Sergeant and we are from VBS 2018 Time Lab! You will be forced to watch movies like Moana, A Wrinkle In Time, Frozen, Tangled and more movies not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio. You will be also forced to use our Time Lab VBS Stuff Flame The Red Panda: I am a red panda named Flame and I am a mascot of VBS 2018 Hero Central! I want you to stop being a bad girl and turn yourself into a hero like God wants us to do. Max Bunny: I am Max and we are all bunnies from East Bunnyhop! You have been bad like Golf Ball, Flower, Yellowface and Blocky. Sparky: I am Sparky and we are all pets from Dash Tag, when you are grounded for eternity, you are going to forget your memories about Lucasfilm and Rovio! Aparri: I am Aparri and we are all famous jammers! There will be no food places, no fancy restaurants, no junk food, no computer, no Minecraft, no playdates, no Angry Birds, no Rovio, no Lucasfilm and you totally lost watching Rovio and Lucasfilm movies at theaters as well. WisteriaMoon: The only Stuff you’ll eat and drink from now on is burnt food, animals, blood, chicken feet soup, yoylestew, plants, stale food, expired food, Butter, pet food, cat poo and lipstick. Pencil: No no no no! I hate those foods! Bepper: I am Bepper, and Sorry Pencil, these are the only foods you’ll eat and drink from now on. Aparri: I agree with Bepper. Rascal: I am Rascal the Easter Bunny and we are Best Fiends! We will use all of our special skills like vertical thingies, converters and color linking to mess up and get rid of all of your Rovio and Lucasfilm Stuff or maybe we should donate them to hospitals or poor families from around the world. BB Jammies: I am B.B. Jammies! Foo: I am Foo. Ka-Chung: I am Ka-Chung. Noodle: I am Noodle! Jazzi: I am Jazzi. Custard: I am Custard and we are Save-Ums! We can’t believe that you changed school into a company! Pencil’s Dad: Now Pencil, start watching baby and prime shows not by Lucasfilm and Rovio, playing video games not by Lucasfilm and Rovio, reading books not made by Lucasfilm and Rovio, using VBS Stuff not made by Lucasfilm or Rovio, eating yucky foods and wearing your nappies or you will Grounded for even longer! Pencil: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! (NO ROVIO ALLOWED) Category:Pencil Gets Grounded Season 1